The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for measuring tilting angle and for systems and methods for manufacturing and using tilting angle sensing systems.
An inclinometer is a gravity-sensitive device which is capable of measuring the tilting angle. With the development of consumer electronic devices and devices for exploration of the Earth and outer space, development of a high quality inclinometer with high resolution and reliability under harsh environmental detection is needed.
Because the inclinometer is sensitive to gravity, achieving high performance inclinometers with traditional micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) solid mass-spring systems due to the limitation of mass proof. Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed.